Harry Hates Halloween
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Harry hates Halloween. It's the night his parents died; it's the night his free will and much more were taken away from him. Draco shows him that maybe Halloween-and a certain blonde- aren't that bad, at all.


Harry hates Halloween. It's the night his parents died; it's the night his free will was taken away from him. So when Ron and Hermione kept bugging him about who he was going to the dance with, he snapped.

"I'm not going to the fucking Halloween ball!" Harry nearly shouted as Hermione asked him for the fiftieth time that week and Ron kept making 'helpful' suggestions. Hermione looked stricken, and Ron looked gob smacked, fork halfway to his mouth, sausage forgotten.

"But Harry, you have to go." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Harry snorted "I don't _have_ to do bloody anything."

"Harry" Hermione said seriously "Everyone's looking to you for hope after everything that's happened. If they see you acting normal and having fun,instead of hiding then they'll start to get over the war."

Harry glared at Hermione and said darkly "My entire life has revolved around killing some insane bastard and saving the wizarding world, I've finally managed to accomplish that, so you'll have to excuse me if I decide to take a break and let the wizarding world work things out on their own for a change."

"Oh Harry, it's not just that, but it'll be good for you too."

"I think I'm perfectly capable of deciding what's good or bad for me, and the Halloween ball is definitely what I would consider bad for me"

"But you're a hero, heroes make appearances."

"What are you my friend or my publicist" Harry said bitterly

"Your friend Harry, and as your friend it's my job to help you."

"No, as my hear her out" Ron spoke up around a mouthful of eggs, "This whole fame thing has gotten even bigger since you-know-who's fall, it's kinda cool. I mean we get special treatment just for being your friend; you can get just about anything you want. If you go to the ball that might even increase here at Hogwarts, plus being the Savior of the Wizarding World, and The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice will get you practically any girl you want.

Ron leaned back a little at the look Harry was giving him but still looked defiant. Ron knew that if looks could kill, he would be dead right now with Harry glaring so fiercely at him at the moment.

"I don't care about fucking fame or the girls." He left out however, that he was gay and wouldn't care about girls like that anyway if he even gave a shit about his hero status amongst the Wizarding World. "I never have! Merlin I thought that after eight years of friendship that you might've picked up on that! Is that why you're my friend, for the fucking fame and benefits?"

"Of course not!" Ron defended himself "All I was saying is that it's really cool."

"And think of the good you have the ability to do Harry!" Hermione said excited "You can get the Wizarding World behind you. Think of the support you could get for S.P.E.W. and the changes you could bring to the Ministry of Magic. Ron's right your fame is really cool, and useful."

Harry glared at them his emerald eyes shining like the killing curse and abruptly stood."I can't believe you guys" he said in disgust.

Harry glided out of the great hall, not noticing the pair of concerned grey eyes watching his exit.

Harry walked in a huff out of the school and onto the grounds. Once he reached the other side of the lake, far enough from the castle that he could relax, he flopped tiredly onto the grass and stared up into the gray fall afternoon sky.

He softly groaned and placed his head in his hands as the sky reminded him of a pair of grey eyes that he had come to be so infatuated with. Harry cursed his luck, of all the boys in which he could have a crush on, he had to pick Draco Malfoy his once long time enemy. After the war their rivalry had been dropped and they had even managed to be acquaintances, almost friends since they were paired up quite frequently in classes due to the limited number of students in their year that actually decided to return to finish their education.

Somewhere between their friendly chats and occasional study sessions Harry had fallen for the blond Slytherin, and it didn't seem like his crush was going to go away anytime soon. Really, he wouldn't be very surprised if he loved him, seeing as to how fate got amused by screwing him over time after time. He was however shocked by, the alarming rate of how fast his feeling was growing for him.

He sighed dejectedly as he sat up. He knew that nothing would ever come of it. Draco was probably straight, and even if he wasn't Harry doubted that he would ever be interested in someone like him.

Then there was the problem of if even they did somehow get together what they'd have to face. The _Daily Prophet_ would be all over them for an interview, and the public of course would have an opinion to share whether he wanted to hear it or not. And Ron and Hermione no doubt wouldn't take it lightly, not that he really cared at the moment, he was now questioning their friendship altogether.

He had thought that after the war things would get better, but he hadn't really felt much better. Of course he was relieved of the burden of an insane dark wizard constantly trying to kill him and enslave most of the world, but he still had to deal with the terrible aftermath.

Not only that but he had to deal with the public and Ron and Hermione. How could they expect him to want to celebrate Halloween, a day that had so many terrible memories for him in the midst of dealing with terrible memories everyday imprinted in his mind from the war.

Reverently he pulled out the scrapbook Hagrid had given him from his rucksack and opened it as he did every year. He stared down smiling weakly at his parents blissful faces, seemingly ignorant of the world around him too caught up in their love for each other. He continued to look at the pictures having to remind himself that they were dead despite how real they seemed. He felt the same as he always did when looking at them, he felt the urge to run to them and hug them or wave back so caught up in the picture. He felt the same as he had felt in first year when looking into the mirror of erised and when hearing his mother's pleas and screams whenever faced with a dementor, all he wanted to do was be with them.

He didn't stop the first tear that rolled down his cheek, nor did he try to quiet the soft sobs that escaped his lips as he cursed the now dead wizard that had taken so much away from him. He shook with grief as he not only mourned for the loss of his parents and many of his choices in life, but for all the others that had died for him, or somewhat because of him. Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Fred, Tonks, Snape, Colin, Moody, Dobby, even Hedwig. There were so many more he didn't even want to think about. But he couldn't stop the onslaught of memories that consumed him as his body racked with sobs. This is why he hated Halloween; he could barely stand the pain that came with it.

So caught up was he in his despairing thoughts that he didn't notice the soft footsteps walking towards him. Through his tears he could barely make out the pale figure as it sat next to him and gently lifted the scrapbook from his lap. He didn't see the realization and understanding that dawned in the beautiful grey orbs as they looked at the pictures in the old book.

He did however fell the gentle arms that wrapped around his slender prone figure and enveloped him in a warm embrace murmuring that things would be ok and that he was here for him.

After about a good ten minutes of hearing the others comforting words his sobbing subsided to faint sniffles and looked up. He was shocked when he looked into the loving eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Draco chuckled softly at Harry's dumbfounded expression and gently wiped away the remaining tears.

"Dr- Draco" Harry stammered "Why . . . ?"

"Shh" Draco soothed "Are you okay now?" he asked voice filled with concern.

"I think so, yeah" Harry said softly still in awe of the man whose arms he was in.

"Good" Draco said smiling softly, bringing a hand up to stroke gently through Harry's raven locks.

"Draco" Harry started out hesitatingly not sure of quite how to phrase his question but still desperately wanting to know the answer. "Why are you doing this?"

"You need it"

"Oh" Harry mumbled, he was happy that Draco cared about him but still, he had been hoping that it was because Draco cared for Harry as something more than a friend.

"Harry" Draco said so softly that Harry looked up into his liquid mercury eyes captivated. Before Harry could say something his lips were otherwise occupied by a pair of soft pink lips on his capturing his lips in one of the gentlest and sweetest kisses that he had ever experienced that tasted faintly of mint and vanilla.

When they broke apart Harry couldn't help the huge grin on his face or his slightly glazed eyes, and Harry delighted in finding a similar expression on Draco.

"What was that?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"Well it's generally called a kiss" Draco drawled, although still breathless himself.

"Yes-"

"Will you be my boyfriend" Draco cut him off locking gazes with him. Harry stared back, emerald eyes gazing into silver.

"Yes" Harry said smiling as Draco leaned in to capture his lips in another kiss.

Maybe Halloween wasn't so bad after all.

_AN: Happy Halloween!!! Oh and thanks so much for my awesome beta the-4gotten-marauder who edited this on such short notice so I could have it posted for today._

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
